Raymond Narci
' ' 'Raymond Emanuele "The Wig" Narci '(born June 1, 1954) is an American mobster and infamous hitman. He is currently the reputed underboss of the Vermont crime family. He is the brother of former consigliere Ralph Narci and the son of Vito Narci. Narci claimed to fellow mafiosi that he killed 19 people throughout his career. Early Years Raymond Emanuele Narci was born on June 1, 1952 in Palermo, Sicily to parents Vito and Pasqualina (nee Gangerete). Narci also has one brother (Ralph) and five sisters (Samantha, Anna, Concetta, Maria, and Regina). Narci is also related to Luciano Narci (uncle), Francesco Narci (uncle), Giuseppi Scorbone (uncle), Salvatore Gangerete (uncle) Davide Scorbone (cousin), Vittorio Gangerete (cousin), Eduardo Gangerete (cousin), and Liborio Gangerete (cousin). Vito Narci was a capodecina in the Sicilian Mafia when in 1968, when Raymond was 14, he carried out the unorthorized murder of fellow caporegime, Gennaro Agniello. Vito and his family fled and moved to Vermont, USA. Narci had a hard time in school, due to his inablilty to speak fluent English. He had to take speech classes and had to retake his sophomore and junior years of high school. He graduated from high school in 1974 and didn't attend college. Narci began his criminal career in 1975, when he formed a gang with friends, one being Armando Sisto. They specified in theft, fraud, and assault. In 1977, Narci, Sisto, and Martin Conrad met with Provenzano "Jilly" Regenarde, a capo in the Vermont crime family. Regenarde, under the command of John D'Alito, hired the three as enforcers and hitmen for the family. Narci earns his nickname from his toupee that he started wearing in 1998. Role in the D'Alito family In 1979, Narci and fellow D'Alito associate Anthony "Chins" Rolanda were tasked with murdering a construction manager named Eugene Wittlen. The two shot Wittlen six times while he came out of a doctor's office. The two were then officialy inducted into the family, alongside Narci's brother Ralph. Narci was giving a construcion operation, different than Wittlen's. Narci maintained this operation until a major fire in 1982. Narci only held the position of soldier for four years, when in 1983 he was promoted to captain because of his earning abilities. In 1989, Narci was tasked with killing fellow capo Charles "Fat Charlie" DiBrusco because of the involvement of introducing associate James "Skinny Jim" Capicara, who was an informant. DiBrusco, unaware of the news that Capicara was an informant, met Narci at an empty lot to discuss a construction idea. When DiBrusco had his back turned, Narci fired a single shot into the back of DiBrusco's head, killing him instantly. After Luigi Scariosa agreed to cooperate with authorities, Narci was promoted to underboss. Investigation and arrest In 1990, Narci was arrested for the murder of Charles DiBrusco. A witness that lived across from the lot claimed that they saw Narci shoot DiBrusco in the back of the head. Narci was convicted and sentenced to twenty years in prison, though only served seven. Starting in 1998, FBI starting investigating Narci for extortion and racketeering. In September 1999, authorites arrested Narci along with underboss Luigi "Cheech" Scariosa, and brothers Victor and Federico Greco. Narci, and both Greco brothers were proven not guilty, while Scariosa was sentence to twenty-five years. Scariosa decided to become an informant. His information helped convict boss George "Georgie the Bull" Buoi on charges of conspiracy, murder, and racketeering. Family In 1978, Narci married Anna Calabro and had 4 children; Dino (born 1980), Emanuele (born 1981), Melchiorre (born 1985), and Vito (born 1988). He is also survived by 5 grandchildren.